The present invention relates to garments for providing protection to the wearer in a hazardous environment and more particularly relates to a sleeve-glove attachment assembly for protective coveralls for the attachment of a glove to a sleeve.
Various types of protective coveralls are known for use in protecting the wearer of the coveralls from hazards including flame, hot and/or corrosive chemicals, molten metals, and the like. One such type of coveralls includes a one-piece suit for the body, arms and legs and a separate, removable headgear is worn together with the one-piece suit. Protective gloves are typically also worn with the suit.
The coveralls generally have a laminated construction with a durable, usually waterproof, outer shell which is impervious to the hazards to be encountered and a liner which increases the protection against high temperature conditions and may also include additional barrier layers. Gloves are sometimes fabricated from the same fabrics as the suits and can afford similar protection to the hands that is provided to the body. However, there is risk of injury in known suits at the wrists, arms and hands due to the possibility of leakage at the connection between the sleeves and the gloves.